ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake Striker/Transcript
(the episode starts off with a kid who just brought his pet snake) Shane:I can't wait to play with this pet snake (then there was an explosion and Shane heard it) Shane:What was that? I should check it out (he runs to the place with his pet snake and sees fire striker on the ground and killer striker standing) Killer Striker:You are a weak striker you know Shane:HEY Fire Striker:KID GO Killer Striker:No he can stay because he's dead (Shane starts running) (Killer Striker chases him) Killer Striker:KILLER BALL (Shane gets hit by the Killer ball and the cage of his pet snake breaks) (Then he spotted a snake stone) Shane:What's this (he touches it and it turns to a watch and it was on him) Killer Striker:What's what? (Shane turns to Kiler Striker) Shane:Nothing (then his hands turns to a snake and it wrapped about Killer Striker) Shane:What the heck (killer striker breaks out) Killer Striker:KILLER BALL (then it hits shane) (then he get knocked out) (then shows the theme song) (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Fight Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire!) Join me on an adventure as we defeat the evil strikers (Go Go Go Fire) These Strikers are deadly,dangerous,painful and the most dangerous is Killer Striker But there's one hero who can defeat them and his name is Fire Striker (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Fight Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Fire! Go Go Go) Fire Striker! (theme song ends) (it shows Shun knocking on Jessica's door) Jessica:Come in Shun:Hey Jessica:So what happen? Shun:I was fighting killer striker but he was too strong then a kid said "HEY" and killer striker chases him Jessica:Is he dead? Shun:I don't know but I should of save him Jessica:That sucks anyways I am going to bed tomorrow's monday which is a school day(in the edited version sucks was change to stinks) (then it shows Shun and Jessica walking to school then they see Snake Striker trapping people in his snake hands) Snake Striker:CUT MY HANDS (The killer bots cuts his hand and his hands grows back) (Shun and Jessica hides somewhere) Shun:Stay here Jessica:Ok Shun:It's time to strike (Shun turns to fire striker) (then shows Fire fighting the killer bots) Snake Striker:You must be that fire loser killer striker was talking about Fire Striker:And you must be that moron no one likes(in the edited version moron was change to loser) Snake Striker:Did you just call me a MORON(in the edited version Moron was change to loser) Fire Striker:Yeah Snake Striker:TAKE THIS (His snake hands attacks fire striker but fire striker gets his fire sword out and slashes his hands but his hands grows back) Fire Striker:What the heck(in the edited version it was changed to "what the") (then snake striker's hands hits fire striker it was a "Hit Flash") Jessica:SHUN Snake Striker:I will show you who's a moron(in the edited version moron was change to loser) (Snake Striker grabs his leg and hits it on the ground) Snake Striker:WHO'S THE MORON WHO'S THE MORON(in the edited version moron was change to loser) Snake Striker:SMELL MY FEET Fire Striker:NOOOOOOOOOO (then people starts laughing and one guy who was hiding starts recording) Snake Striker:NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO FINISH YOU (then He throws fire striker to a lake next to a guy who's fishing) Fishermen:That was a big splash (the show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) Fishermen:Anyways it time to get me a fish (instead of getting a fish he catches Shun then shun was on the boat) Shun(breaths hard):Thanks for pulling me out see you never. Fishermen:What the heck (then Shun jumps on the land) Shun:oh shoot I have 10 more minutes to get the school or I will be late (then shows Shun at school) Shun:and with 2 minutes to spare (then Shun hears everyone laughing) (then Amy and Roy shows up) Roy:Did you see that video where fire striker was getting his butt kicked (shows Shun the video) Shun:Uhhhh Amy:That fire guy tries to be a hero but failed big time Fire Striker(in watch):HEY Shun:Well I think that fire guy was awesome during that fight Jason:WHAT! YOU THINK THAT FIRE LOSER WAS AWESOME DURING THAT FIGHT Shun:Where did you come from? Jason:NO WONDER THEY CALL YOU CLASS MORON(in the edited version moron was change to Loser (Everyone laughs except for Roy and Amy) (then the bell rings) Shun:Why are you dating him Amy:Have you seen him naked.(in the edited version this scene was removed) Shun:What the heck(in the edited version this scene was removed) (then shows Shun walking home from school) Shun(looks at the camera):The video has over a million views.Looks like the world knows that I am a bad hero.But my adventure just started I am not going to let that guy stop me I NEED TO TRAIN (Then shun dashs into Jessica's room) Shun:What are you doing? Jessica:I am going to remove the training system Shun:WHY Jessica:I am not going to be a mentor of a hero who can't even use his brain Shun:I can use my brain! (then jessica shows him the video of him getting his butt kicked) Jessica:When he grabbed you you should have fly and slam him on the ground Shun:Oh,CAN YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE Jessica:Fine just remember this being a hero require strategy Shun:Ok (then shun eyes turns red and he sees that Snake Striker is destroying the city) (eyes turns to normal) Shun:Snake Striker is destroying the city Jessica:Ok Shun:It's time to strike (Shun turns to Fire Striker) Fire Striker:SEE YOU LATER (he goes down the slide) Jessica:I really want to know who's the older kid Snake Striker:DIE DIE Fire Striker:Sup moron(in the edited version moron was change to loser) Someone:HEY EVERYONE LOOK WHO'S HERE FIRE LOSER Snake Striker:you are the real moron(in the edited version moron was changed to loser) (Snake Striker hands stretches) (then people starts recording) Someone:This is going to be comedy gold Fire Striker:SHIELD Snake Striker:ARE YOU SCARED Fire Striker:REFLECT (then Snake Striker hands wrapped around him) (people starts laughing) Snake Striker:SHUT UP Fire Striker:HAHAHAHA (then Snake Striker breaks out) Fire Striker:FIRE BALL (Snake Striker got hit) Fire Striker:AND STAY DOWN Snake Striker:THIS IS NOT OVER (then his hands wrapped around Fire Striker) Snake Striker:YOU ARE FINISH Fire Striker:I don't think so (fire striker flies and slams him to the ground) Snake Striker:THAT'S IT HUNDRED SNAKE HANDS (Then it wrapped around Fire Striker) Snake Striker:YOU ARE MINE NOW (the show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) Fire Striker:FIRE BODY Snake Striker:THAT WON'T STOP ME (then he slams fire striker on the ground) Fire Striker:STOP IT STOP IT (then fire striker turns to a dragon) (He Breaks out) Snake Striker:WHAT THE HECK Fire Dragon:FIRE BREATH (then snake striker burns) Snake Striker:OWWWWWW Fire Dragon:FIRE BALL (Snake Striker gets blown away) (then fire dragon turns back to Fire Striker) Fire Striker:What the heck just happen?(In the edited version it was change to"What just happen" (then shows the credits) Category:Transcripts